


A Wet Class Trial

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bedwetting, Established Relationship, Humiliation kink, M/M, Omorashi, Piss kink, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Kokichi wakes up to a wet bed, and an insatiable lover.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 59





	A Wet Class Trial

"No that's wrong!" Shuichi's interjection cut across the rush of noise.

"Oh…" The sound was too soft for anyone to hear.

"No, what if…"

He couldn't even tell who was speaking, or what they were debating. This wasn't good! If this kept up, they might decide…

"Wait, why is Kokichi suddenly so quiet? Did we hit a nerve? Or… are you the blackened."

"D-don't be crazy. I'm not the b-blackened!"

"Whoa did you hear that!? He stuttered! Kokichi totally stuttered! We must be right!"

He pressed his thighs together.

"Kokichi, are you okay?" Shuichi's voice was concerned, rather than suspicious.

"M-Monokuma, can we pause the trial?" Kokichi's hands gripped himself through his pants.

"Why ever would I want to stop a wonderful class trial?"

"Are you in pain?" Shuichi's hands curled around the sides of the podium.

"I'm so embarrassed…"

"Liar!"

Kokichi ignored the interruption. "I was hoping I could… but I can't! I need to pee so bad! Can I please go to the bathroom? I don't even care if a Monokub escorts me!"

"No."

Kokichi blinked, and his entire body shook with the effort of holding it in. "No?"

"No. If I allow you to decide to pause for any reason, where will it end? Soon you'll be walking all over me to plan out counterattacks and forge evidence! I won't allow it!"

"Besides, Kokichi's a liar! How do we know he's not faking?"

"I-I'm not! I swear I'm not!" Kokichi began to cry helplessly, needing to go so desperately he was physically ill.

"I don't think so." Shuichi's eyes were on the hands still pressed to Kokichi's crotch; he had never seen the man do anything overtly sexual, and saw no reason for him to therefore grab his cock in front of everyone unless he was telling the truth.

"I…"

"Please. Send a Monokub with him! What could he do if he's being watched by…"

"Shuichi… stop."

"But…"

"I appreciate what you're trying to do but… it's too late." Kokichi removed his hands, revealing a rapidly growing wet spot. He moaned, his voice high with a relief so intense, it was almost orgasmic, granting everyone a hint at how he would look when cumming.

"He's…!"

"So gross!"

"Go to the corner at least!"

"No! Only degenerate males expose themselves to pee in front of girls!"

Kokichi dropped to his knees, splashing the growing puddle over the sides of the podium's platform to drip down to the floor below.

"Kokichi…" Shuichi's cock throbbed as he saw white pants turn translucent as they soaked through, revealing the pink and yellow of Kokichi's boxer shorts.

"I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry! I tried to hold it! I really did!" Kokichi was sobbing now, to cover up how turned on he was by being so thoroughly humiliated in front of everyone.

Lips pressed to his; hot, needy lips that parted his own allowing a tongue to invade his mouth.

Slowly, he opened his eyes.

"I didn't know my boyfriend is a bed wetter." Shuichi moved his lips to Kokichi's neck, the soaked bedding squishing beneath them.

"I'm not! I was dreaming about the second class trial. Do you remember how you found me in the bathroom, pissing like I had never peed before in my life?"

"How could I forget? It was the hottest scene I've ever stumbled upon."

"You kissed me out of the blue, while I was still pissing. It… changed everything." Kokichi smiled shyly, not hiding behind any mask. He had no need to lie when he was alone with Shuichi; not when he'd already shown him his motive video, and told him all about D.I.C.E.

"I'm sorry for…"

"No, no I liked it. I thought I had no chance with you, the cool, aloof detective who probably lusted for Kaede. Or so I thought at the time." He lifted his hips, allowing Shuichi access to his ass.

They'd made love before falling asleep together, naked.

Shuichi's cock slid back inside him, and Kokichi sighed in contentment. "If the others knew how big a pervert you are, do you think they'd still trust you?"

"Me? A pervert?"

"You're the one fucking me in a piss-soaked bed."

Shuichi's hands ran down Kokichi's slim chest, wishing he wasn't too tall to suck Kokichi's nipples without pulling out.

"You're the one who gets off on being humiliated. Anyway, you were dreaming about the bathroom?"

"Not exactly, no. In my dream, Monokuma closed the bathrooms down; I couldn't even use the one in my room. I had to try and hold it for the entire class trial… and failed. That's probably when I wet the bed… oh!" 

Shuichi groaned as Kokichi leaked out a bit more piss, after a direct hit to his bladder. "Still have to go?"

"Yes but… ah! I'm too hard! You'll have to make me cum first!"

"Hold it until we get to the shower!" Shuichi began to jerk Kokichi off in time with the thrusting of his hips.

Neither spoke as they came together, and Shuichi pulled out.

"Ding dong bing bong!"

"Guess it's eight." Shuichi ignored the monitor as he kissed Kokichi deeply, then stood up.

"One last thing; bedwetters are responsible for cleaning up their own mess. That is all." Monokuma signed off, and the monitor went dead.

"Think anyone will know it was me? Oh, that would be so humiliating, I might cream myself!"

Shuichi helped Kokichi stand. "Not if we keep it a secret. Or would you rather I leave a note somewhere so a rumor can spread?"

Kokichi shivered with delicious arousal. "Don't ask me! If you decide to do it, don't tell me! It's more humiliating if I don't know until someone else asks."

"Ah, right. I'm sorry." Shuichi helped strip his bed down to the bare mattress, throwing everything into one of the unmarked laundry bag Kirumi collected before her death.

Together they cleaned the room, leaving the mattress to air dry. "What if I rigged your pants to rip open during the next class trial?"

"Oh, I could go commando! I can just imagine everyone's face if my cock just appeared like magic." Kokichi was limp putty in Shuichi's hands as he was jacked off, his back against the shower wall, and Shuichi's lips against his nipples.

"Why are you so sinfully sexy?"

"Because I was made for you. A detective, and a supreme leader of evil. No one would suspect it. I could use you to hide so much evidence, and you would, because you'd get to use my ass as your personal cum dumpster as often as you'd want! If I was really running that kind of organization, anyway." 

Shuichi stood, his cock hard against Kokichi's stomach as he came again. "Cover me in piss."

"I still can't believe the perfect, cute, straight detective has the world's biggest piss fetish." Kokichi casually commented as he began to pee again, Shuichi's hand aiming the flow all over himself.

"I dunno about the straight part. I saw Kaede's pussy as she reorganized books to lay her trap and I didn't even twitch."

"Wasn't she wearing underwear?" Kokichi pretended to pout.

"Not on the ladder. I think she took it off, hoping to use sex to distract me from what she was doing. If only she'd known that I like pissing boys the best."

Kokichi stretched up on the tips of his toes, kissing Shuichi deeply.

"And I like being humiliated the best. Too bad the rules prohibit me from just going anywhere and hoping a girl sees my cute little cock."

"I was following you that day. I saw how squirmy you were, so I followed. I just never expected you to be so unbelievably sexy while peeing."

"So that's why you walked in on me. I was actually hoping to be caught by Keebo, but I guess he has no need to use the bathroom." Kokichi turned on the shower. "We should hurry. No need to have anyone wondering why we're both running late."

"No let them wonder." Shuichi pinned Kokichi to the wall, lifting his legs to wrap around his waist, and slipping right into him.

"Oh wow you're completely insatiable today. Did my bedwetting turn you on that much?"

"You have no idea." Shuichi kissed him again and again, wishing they could just stay like that, forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit my profile for more information on how to support me as a writer.


End file.
